Video content owners typically insert a branding logo in video programs. For example, a television station logo may be included as an overlay in a television show. The content distributors want this branding logo to appear clearly in the video content. For example, an encoder can encode the section of the image including the branding logo with a higher quality, such as a higher resolution.
To encode the branding logo with a higher quality, the encoder needs to identify where the branding logo is located in the video content, and also in what frames. In one example, information about when and where the branding logo will appear in the video content is provided to the encoder such that the encoder can locate the logos. This requires prior knowledge of the logos and this information may not always be available.